Forum:New CheckUser
Hello everyone, with Samdo994 inactive for many months now, I think that it would be good for us to reassign his CheckUser flag to a more active user. So, I think that a good way to work this will be allowing three days for nominations, and then seven days for discussion. Person with the clearest community support will be granted the flag. Please discuss (and nominate). 00:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Discussion *Oh, it should be noted that nominations for this are open to admins only per Wikia's rules. 00:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : Shoot. I'm active.... /Me is sad... -- 00:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC) * Nothing at all against Samdo of course, but since he isn't here anymore, I agree we may as well give the rights to someone who is here 01:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) * Wait, so you have to be 16+? that puts me out. *:Nope, that isn't a Wikia requirement. Just an admin in good standing. 14:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *::Oh. :D Can I ask where these rules are? * How's the vote going to work? One vote per user? And why is this going to be auto-archived in 7 days? will there even be enough time for the stuff to be resolved? 22:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) **No, a week of discussion and all candidates can be discussed. No pressing need to make this a straw poll. If there is major discussion going on with all candidates, then that time can be extended of course. 23:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) * (not related to the actual discussion) removed the autoarchive template since it only had one day to go. Please rv if that's not what you're meant to do when forum has to go on longer than the alotted time. 05:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) * Nothing against that at all. :) Noticed the mail and felt the need to say hi again and see what has happened with the wiki in the meantime. I haven't been on for a while and I don't know if I will get back, still thought about beginning to edit here again. How are things going? 16:12, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *:Things are going pretty good! You should get back to more active editing :p 15:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Nominations :Add Username to the bottom of the list, and explain why you would be a good candidate for the CheckUser rights. UltrasonicNXT I know I am a comparatively new admin, and there are others who maybe deserve it more, but I think I'll put my name down. I come here more days than not, and I wouldn't abuse the tools. I am (if I say so myself) a trusted user here, and having just reached one year, I think I have the experience. ::I'd support NXT. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 12:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) * Support 05:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) CJC95 One of them would be a dream. Two honest guys. Great idea. I'm not sure who deserves it and would be better though...-- 10:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *I'd support SKP... - CJC 10:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) **Still don't know. I hope you don't mind me nominating you and SKP...-- 10:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *** Have the users accepted the nominations? 10:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ****I'm sure SKP will. CJC seems fine about it. -- 10:43, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ****** I' be fine with either. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ * I honestly don't mind. Correct me if I'm wrong but the CheckUser flag is used to check for SockPuppets right? 15:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :* Yes. - CJC 15:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::*Since we can only have one more checkuser, I've separated these into two sections. 16:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - CJC is my preferred candidate. He has been active in sockpuppet investigations in the past, and I've often ran checks for him. He has also helped me with open sockpuppet investigations and such, so he has complete support from me :) 20:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - per Ajr. 20:49, December 23, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' I'll go with CJC for now, He's been here longer and I alot wiser about the wiki (No offence to SKP4472, You are still my best internet friend :D)-- 22:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) * Support 05:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) * Support 21:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) * No idea if this counts, but he definitely knows a lot about the wiki and managing it. 14:42, January 18, 2012 (UTC) SKP4472 *See above discussion for supporting comments. 16:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) **SKP has dealt very well with everything I've ever asked him about, and he's been very nice about it, too. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) * Support 05:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Closing Looks pretty clearly like CJC has the clearest margin of consensus for the bit, if there aren't any objections I'll contact Wikia to that effect. 23:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC)